The Angelic Vessel
by limevox
Summary: V. Cancelled indefinitely. The race for the Holy Grail is on once more, this time your the ones racing. Be a master or servant, that is your choice. To win or lose... is just a chance hanging on a thin string. Love and Hate will be one.
1. Introduction

**The Angelic Vessel**

-Some search for the Holy Grail for their whole lives and never succeed. The race is on once more, for eternal wonders.-

**Introduction.**

**The Billboard**

---

Calling all masters, calling all servants!

The search and race for the Holy Grail is on once more. I want to invite you to be on this journey with me to the Holy Grail!!.

The idea of this story is to basically create a servant or master. And I will pair you up with a master or a servant depending on whether your strong, weak etc. (So your pairing will be equal, or close to it at least.)

I advise you to please not make your servant or master to godly. It is unrealistic, and rather unfair. If you do somehow make your character somehow Immortal, I will either change it with your permission or not, or not include your character.

Lastly, all reviews and characters are appreciated, **But **if I get more characters than needed, I will have to choose the ones that have come in first. And/Or if there are to many masters I may ask you to change your character to a Servant, and so on.

**OK! **Now that the mean talk is over, here is the happy news. Well… There is none, but I hope to see interesting characters –smiles-.

All reviews are appreciated, please don't get offended if I don't add your character. Please.

I need the following description if you want to be a –**Master**-

**Name- **Insert your name.

**Gender- **Boy or girl….. or both :S

**Age- **Preferably teenager, If not. I'll make an exception

**Ability- **Your one power. Example, Rin uses spells and Shirou fights and strengthens things. Be creative, but reminder. Not to godly!

**Appearance- **What he/she looks like. Clothes, etc.

**Personality- **Passive, aggressive, shy etc.

**Description- **A brief description of his/her past if he/she has any.

**Good Or Bad-**

I need the following description if you want to be a –**Servant**-

**Name- **Your name. (And a nickname if you want in brackets)

**Gender- **Boy or girl again… or both….

**Weapon/Ability- **Weapon used to fight, and your special ability.

**God- **Like, Zeus or Hercules etc.

**Appearance- **What he/she looks like. Clothes etc.

**Personality- **Passive, aggressive, shy, over proctective etc.

**Description- **A brief description of his/her past if he/she has any.

**Good Or Bad-**

And that my friends, is basically it. Oh, and I have a question –smiles-. Should I make a character? I'm trying to decide, and I'd like some help, haha. Anyways!! That's it guys. Hope to see what characters you guys whip up, I bet they'd be interesting.

---

**End.**

Written By. Vivian.

(c) dingi


	2. Introduction PT2

**The Angelic Vessel**

-Some search for the Holy Grail for their whole lives and never succeed. The race is on once more, for eternal wonders.-

**Introduction PT2**

**Servant Thou' Master**

---

This isn't a real chapter either, I just made this as an introduction part 2. These are the teams! And I hope you guys don't mind, if you do. Give me a **PM** and I'll sort something out with you. Otherwise, go look for yourself and see who your paired up with.

Hope your all satisfied!!

**Team 1**

YiLern – **Master**

YiLern-** Servant**

-**Master**-

Name- Haruo

Gender-boy

Ability- spells...(can't think of anything)

Appearance- white hooded sweater with red stripe at side, black pants, black sneakers,red headband, black hair, red/maroon eyes, tall

Personality- Quiet, aggressive, fun, troublemaker (that's really my character)

Description-Past: killed his parents when 5 years old

Good or Bad- Good

-**Servant**-

Name-Falenor

Gender-Girl

Weapon/Ability-black attachable knives/claws(attach to hands), able to scar people without touching them

God- Amaterasu

Appearance-black sleeveless shirt, white attachable sleeves, brown skirt, black shorts, brown leg warmers, maroon shoes, cerulean blue headcap(without the thing poking out in front of the cap), 13-year-old appearance

Personality- shy, caring, thoughtful, brave, happy-go-lucky

Description- none

good or Bad- Good

**Team 2**

Ara222 – **Master **– Male

-**Master**-

Name Ikari, Takashi

Gender Male

Age 16

Ability Melee combat

Appearance Short black hair, brown eyes, about average height and weight. Usually wears a traditional japanese Hakama and Kimono with a black haori.

Personality Introvertive, cold and analytical

Description His fathere died when he was three and his mother committed suicide in front of him about three months after his father's funeral.

Good

Ice illuser – **Servant **- Female

-**Servant**-

Name- Ying Heian

Gender- Girl

Weapon/Ability- Throwing knives or martial arts, and a good tracker.

God-Athena

Appearance- Short straight black hair, narrow dark grey eyes, slender build, and average height. Likes to wear long-sleeved black shirts, with long flowing dark blue pants.

Personality- Quiet, serious, but lethal when provoked.

Description- Woke up one day with no memory of her past, just her name. Is still searching for clues.

Good Or Bad- ...I'd love to say neither, but since I doubt I can, I'll say...reluctantly good.

**Team 3**

Mangafreak7793 – **Master **– Male

-**Master**-

Name: Kaze Masahide

Gender: Boy

Age: about 13 or 14

Ability: To use wind and plant atacks ( like turn seed to tree or float around using wind)

Weapon: a cresent moon staff ( sorry its my oc trademark)

Appearence: He kinda look like a loner,Has light blue hair, Has Cloud's Haircut( from final fantasy 7 but shorter) He wears a loose white robe with hood ( kinda like a white mage) a black T-shirt under it white pants and regular shoes

Personality: Happy go lucky,Lots of energy,yet he knows more then he looks,and always protects or help his friends

Description: well he lost his original memories so he goes to different worlds to learn more about his past and new things to try out,as he tries to make friends along the way

Good

Happosai – **Servant **- Female

-**Servant**-

Name- Tora/Thor

Gender- Female

Noble Phantasms:

Mjolnir: A short-handled war hammer that when thrown at a target, returns magically to the owner. Mjolnir also has the power to throw lighting bolts

God: Thor

Appearance: Slightly tall well built woman. Thor possesses the normal strength of an Asgardian (in this case woman/goddess) of her physical age, height, and build, who engages in intensive regular exercise. She is a red-haired woman with valkyrie armor with Megingjord, and Jarn Griepr worn.

Personality: A noble and superb hand-to-hand combatant who is also very self-assured sometimes to the point of arrogant

Good

**Team 4**

Dingi – **Master **– Female

-**Master**-

Name- Rikku Valentine

Gender- Female

Age- 15

Ability- No ability, but has a pair of daggers in case

Appearance- About 1;57m tall, thin, shoulder length brown hair (rukia style). Wears army short shorts, tank top and a short sleeved jacket over that. Grey buckle boots that reach her halfway up her shin.

Personality- Worries easily, but carefree. She is weak due to lack of strength but has strong determination.

Description- She suffers from a disorder that makes her easily tired causing her to be tired and weak all the time.

Good Or Bad- Neutral Good.

GuzProud – **Servant **– Male

-**Servant**-

Name: Kenji Sylphen.

Gender: Male.

Weapon/Ability: AndernBlatt, a big but light Two-handed Sword which can separate and become two Long Swords. He's pretty skilled at swordplay and has the ability to imbue the blade with 4 elements: Earth, Lightning, Wind and Frozen Fire (much like a combination of fire and ice). He's better at using the two-hander so he normally uses the two long swords when he wants to hold back. He can also imbue both long swords with elements

God: Tyr, god of justice, war and glory.

Appearance: 17 years old, about 1,70 meters tall, thin but strong body, short redish-brown hair and silver eyes. Wears a white short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, a pair of boots and a worn-out cloak. His hair color turns into silver when he uses his abilities.

Personality: Calm, carefree and playful. Thinks throughly every situation to take the best solution, but acts fast if needed. He's determined and has a strong sense of justice.

Description: Not much to say, a demon hunter from another world.

Good

**Team 5**

Cisqua – **Master **– Male

-**Master**-

Name- Cyril Haruda

Gender- Boy

Age- 14

Ability- Element bending and tracing mostly weapons; swords and bows

Appearance- dark blue hair, violet eyes. Wears black jeans, one half of the jean is a short the other like pants. Favorite shirt red with black design of devil wings

Personality- Outgoing, daring, kind and patient, still shy.

Description- he lives in japan, he was abandoned by his parents and his foster parents died in a ship wreck, he was saved by an unknown servant and was kept company by it, he was still abandoned by his friend; servant, he studies secondary high school, he lives in a nearby apartment alone.

Good

Kane-sama – **Servant **- Female

-**Servant**-

Name - Archer - Sakane Geirdriful [Saka

Gender - Girl

Weapon/Ability - Average with most weapons, excells in bow and whip. With her whip she can fire illuminated arrows with a snap of her whip. Ability - Valkyries Glory - Last resort, fires an arrow into the sky ripping it open. All of her Valkyrie sisters come and rain arrows down upon her enemies.

God - Valkyrie Geirgriful

Appearance - she has long, straight dark choclate hair, Luminous Pink eyes, a slender 5"3 figure, healthy pale skin. She is captivating in beauty and when she fights she seems like shes dancing. She wears extremly revealing clothing, consisting of a strapless bikini top that is open down the middle, her lower garments are a pair of airy pants that are semi-see through and go into a thick anklet. She wears long flowing cloth around her arm, stretching from her wrist to mid-bicep, they cloth is a dark blue, like the night sky. Lastly golden sandels are on her feet. By human standerders, she looks about 19 or 20 years old.

Personality - very lazy, her attention is very spread out when it comes to new places, questions why humans stare at her, she is quite an air-head at times, and argues with her Master most of the time about the most random things (food, games, mangas, etc.), when she is bored she bothers people until they kick her out of the room.

Description - In her past life she was a dancer, recognized for her skills to entertain, Odin took her in as a minor deity to entertain his guests. She picked up fighting from watching other valkyries and became quite useful in battle, so Odin moved her up to her current ranking. She died when Ragnarok, happened.

Good or Bad – Neutral Good.

**Team 6**

GaleBread – **Master **– Female

**Servant- **Male

-**Master**-

Name - Liana Levoriou

Gender - Girl

Age - 17

Ability - Highly-Advanced sorcery, specialized in Enhancements.

(For fun - Able to read a 1,900 page book under 5 minutes)

Appearance - Long green hair, amethyst eyes, creamy-white skin. Usually wears plain school uniform.

Personality - Calculative, calm.

Description - Eldest daughter in an old Magi family, studies at the Clock Tower of the London Mages Association. Having met Zelretch when she was young and received the Kaleido-Book from him that allows her to draw Mana from the infinite amounts of parallel dimensions.

Good/Bad : Lawful Neutral

-**Servant**-

Name - Gale (The Whisper of Void)

Gender - Male

Noble Phantasms/Abilities -

Reality Marble - A Reality Marble that manifests as a gigantic library that stretches forever, filled with every single piece of information (books, notes, e-mails, documents etc...). He can manipulate all of the information to his liking, even go as far as changing the history of everything inside the domain of the RM.

- Enûma Elish - Enlil -: The Star of Stability that Holds Together Heaven and Earth. A similar sword to that of Gilgamesh only it's main colour is pale green.

- Magic Resistance, Rank:A+

- Eye of the Mind (True), Rank:B

- Independent Action, Rank:A

- Presence Conceal, Rank:C

God - None, he's Atheist.

Appearance - Messy dark brown hair, Deep sapphire/Azure eyes, slightly-tanned body. Battle Gear - Eh...imagine Lancer's clothing with pale green instead of blue. Casual Gear - Sky-blue T-Shirt, Camo-coloured pants, Black polyester jacket, black&white runners.

Personality - Laid-back, cynical, passive.

Description – N/A

Good/Bad : True Neutral

**Team 7**

Winter Of Gold - **Master** - Female

- **Servant** - Male

-**Master**-

Name: Memoria Rhee

Gender: Female

Age: 15 - 16

Ability: Able to see visions, conscious (awake) or unconscious (asleep)//Throwing daggers

Appearance: Black hair (medium length, let's it down normally)//dark brown eyes (near black)//extremely pale skin//normally wears an over-sized shirt/sweater and jeans (if she wears a skirt, it's always at her knees)//166 cm

Personality: Shy//Cynical to strangers//Protective//Sensitive//Good Intuition//Humorous (when she doesn't mean to)//Gets excited at the strangest things (i.e. fireworks)//Avoid people

Description: Memoria lived a normal and sheltered life as a student until she discovered that she came from a lineage of magus. At first, she attempts to avoid it and forget about it. However, curiosity gets to her and Memoria tries a summoning spell and ends up summoning Endiku with animal hides. Knowing her life is on the line, Memoria decides to help Endiku to survive.

Alliance: True Neutral

-**Servant**-

Name: Berserker (goes by the alias Eabani which is an alternative of his real name)

Gender: Male

Noble Phantasms/Abilities: Very good at hand-to-hand combat/physical battles.

Chain of Heaven: Endiku (Anti-Unit) – It is able to bind gods as it did to the Bull of Heaven, effectively. However, it is not as effective against those who aren't gods or with low divinity. (This is also Gilgamesh's weapon).

God: Endiku

Appearance: A well-built (yet slim) and tall young man//Has Black hair (wild, spiky yet matted)//Tan skin//185 cm

Personality: Proud//Easily moved//Temperamental//Restless//Loyal//Goes completely berserk in combat//Hate harlots//Ready to fight or argue//Wants the Grail to get the life he lost

Description (Abridged): He was sent by the gods to punish Gilgamesh but ended up becoming his best companion after he gets tamed. Endiku helped Gilgamesh accomplish many heroic deeds (including killing the Bull of Heaven). However, he was killed by the gods, suffering for twelve days, in Gilgamesh's place. Before he died, Endiku cursed Gilgamesh.

Alliance: Chaotic Good

---

**End.**

**Updated- **10.7.07-

Written By. Vivian.

(c) dingi


	3. Chapter 1

**The Angelic Vessel**

-Some search for the Holy Grail for their whole lives and never succeed. The race is on once more, for eternal wonders.-

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

-The race begins. Begins with a loud BANG.-

------

"The sun rose from underneath the world, the Earth spun over and over again. Yet nothing was felt, time passed fast, speeding past our ancestors and soon our children. History though stayed still, heroes and heroines were remembered through each century. Zeus the god of the Sky and Thunder, Hercules the son of Zeus, Athena, Hades and so on. The list can go on for years to come, with new heroes arising. Many of these heroes-…." The girl continued with her speech, her voice breaking from time to time.

"This stinks," A voice whispered at the back of the room to the fellow sitting next to him,

"Can't believe Mrs Vitz makes us sit through these speeches, their so boring. All their about are the Greek Gods. Whats so good about them anyway!"

"Harou man, it's not that bad. At least the chick is decent looking. Remember Lexy," He paused,

"Eww." Both of them shivered,

From the front of the classroom you could see everything, the girls playing with their hair, the boys punching and making fun of everything and well, the loners that sat by the window ignoring all sound, wasting their time just looking out the window.

"… In conclusion, the Greek Gods will never perish. They've made it this far in time and will live on forever." She ended with a small smile carved on her face. She bowed slightly before making her way to her rightful stop, by the window.

Mrs Vitz clapped and stood up from her chair making her way to the front of the classroom.

"Thank you Rikku, your speech was very moving. The Greek Gods was a interesting topic to speak about. Question though, of all the topics what made you choose Greek Gods?" The Teacher asked,

Rikku blushed slightly.

"Don't know, seemed interesting. Plus, there was a headline on the papers saying 'Have the Gods Come to Spite us?!' it made me laugh a little, but truthfully it was a serious topic." She answered wearily, almost not paying attention.

"Oh! Was it that article on the sudden deaths around town?" She wondered as she leaned on her desk rubbing her chin,

"Yeah,"

The teacher nodded and started calling out another student to do his speech. Rikku on the other hand put on her lazy dosed face and stared her life away outside to the school courtyard. Everything was boring to her, number one, she lived by herself, number two, she was an outcast and three… she was different. A destiny she didn't want to except.

---

"Ok, lets start class with a little warm up!" The teacher said with aggression as he did jumping jacks.

The students copied his every move.

"Lets do some hand to hand combats! I'll call up two competitors and they're to fight each other. The rules are though, no hitting the heads or the crotch area. This is a friendly fight!" He stated, his words echoed through the gym. He quickly pointed at two boys and led them to the mat at the front.

"Ikari, Haruda Ready?!" He asked, pumped up.

They both nodded.

He blew his whistle.

Ikari stood still for a moment is his stance. He was undefeated, he went to the nationals for his fighting technique. His moves were said to be so quick, that no one can see them coming. Everyone feared him.

"_Why did I have to choose kung fu as my extra curricular" _He thought to himself.

He let out a sigh before rushing mindlessly towards the still Ikari. He swung a kick to Ikari's side but never hit him. The next thing everyone noticed was Haruda lying on the floor, gasping for air and Ikari already sitting on the side. It all went to quick.

"Better luck next time Haruda," The coach mocked,

"Well, class dismissed. You have an early mark today, it is a Friday after all. Have a good weekend!" He bowed to his class,

They responded by saying their thank you's.

Ikari grabbed his back and swung it coolly over his shoulder, he ran his fingers through his dark slick hair quickly and out the door he was.

"Ikari! Oi, Ikari wait up." A voice called form behind him,

"What do you want Haruda," He asked coldly

"I was just wondering, since your so good in kung fu and all. Can you teach me some?... Please?" He asked

He never got an answer, Ikari just walked off out the gate leaving Haruda somewhat morbid.

"Haruda! Hurry up man, I've been waiting for you. You're so slow!!" A voice called from behind him, Haruda received a hard pat on the back that knocked his sore body into broken mode.

"Haruda? You okay?" The boy asked questionably, not knowing he hits so hard.

-twitch-

"I'm just perfect thanks… Lets go Kaze you bum." He sighed

-silence-

Haruda looked around noticing Kaze already at the gate, he was sure feeling dogged today. He smirked and ran towards the gate with joy.

---

The sun was already saying it's farewells as it started hiding, the moon however flew to the top quickly. It was already dark, everyone in their warm, whole houses spending valued time with family.

She housed a bored expression, she trotted through the dark, slowly turning the corner she was met with the same bored expression. She knew this guy, he seemed to recognise her to. They stood for a few seconds until Rikku broke the silence.

"Umm, Haruo?" She wondered,

"Yeah, that's me. And your…" He paused trying to remember it,

"Rikku," She chimed in,

"What are you doing out so late? Don''t you have a family to go home to?"

"Was gonna ask the same thing, heh. My family…" He paused, "Passed away when I was 5."

"Oh, Sorry," She looked down,

"So, wanna get something to eat? I know this pretty cool place just down the street. Don't worry, its on me" He smiled,

"Ok!" She followed him down the street.

Maybe they found some happiness through all the pain and sorrow they've felt. Or maybe karma is just around the corner waiting for them.

A large explosion blazed through that very street.

------

Yay!! Finally. Finished!! Ok, to answer some questions.

Do you need to give a list of attacks for our character?

No, you don't. Its already hard at the moment trying to remember your character names… Let alone attacks. But if I need some, I'll ask you personally.

Are all the characters going to fall in love?

Not unless you want them to.

And another note. You only make one character. And then I'll pair you up with a master or servant, depending on what you are and gender to! Please understand that.

**AND **Lastly, to ice illuser, shhhhhhh :P!

Thanks everyone. For the characters and reviews!! You guys rule.

Written By. Vivian.

(c) dingi


	4. Chapter 2

**The Angelic Vessel**

-Some search for the Holy Grail for their whole lives and never succeed. The race is on once more, for eternal wonders.-

**Chapter 2**

**Thou Master?**

-Hearts stop and time stops.

Four words echo through the corners of their mind. 'Are you my master?'-

------

"Ahhh!!" A small scream was heard as the explosion took place.

Buildings collapsed around the two seemingly innocent school students, they were hit off guard and were about to experience the longest hours of their lives.

They could hear metal clash through their ears, they saw sparks fly from time to time. After a large blast swept the air silence took over.

A lightly bruised body searched through the diaster.

"Rikku! Where are you?!"

It was Haruo.

The dust settled to reveal a torn apart building, ripped into two. His heart stopped, he fell back as he stared at a girl wearing ordinary clothes point knives to his throat.

He was speechless, no words can be said. His vision blurred for a few seconds, until he saw a tall body built man stand behind her, he did not look like an ordinary boy at all.

"What… The," He dared to speak,

The man stepped in front of her lowering his hand to Haruo's throat.

"Berserker don't, we've caused enough trouble already." She paused,

"Erase that, someone's coming."

Haruo slowly crept back into a corner where he found Rikku lying unconscious, he grabbed her and laid her down on his lap. He stared intently at the man wearing clothing seen in games. It was surreal.

Suddenly a scream pierced through the air.

"Memoria!! Are you ok?!" The man begged,

She fell to her knees holding her shoulder that burned. She pulled her sleeve off to see what hit her only to reveal a deep scar imprinted on her milky skin. Another blasted through the air and nicked her neck. Berserker gritted his teeth and stood in front of her, his eyes darkening with rage.

"Master, get back." He insisted,

She nodded and slid back, just a few metres away from Haruo.

She looked at Haruo for a second, examining him. He looked at her, half-frightened. She blinked a few times before directing her eyes back at her Servant.

"Who are you! How dare you attack my Master," Berserker spat,

She chuckled.

He stared at the young servant, she seemed, innocent.

"Hehe, I didn't mean to hurt your master. But I'm looking for my Master, is he here?" She asked, rather politely

Berserker ignored all that was said and raced forward, fist tightened and aimed for her face. Her eyes widened, quickly she started jumping back avoiding any contact. At first she had fun thinking of it as a game, enjoying the adrenaline accumulate.

She did well, dodging and pulling a few hits from time to time but everything went wrong when his strength built up to maximum. One misplace of her footing messed her whole sync up. And in a split second her jaw met with his fist, she flew back and hit the wall.

"Kid, you think you can waltz in here and start attacking my Master with no consequence. Your to pathetic to even be a servant. I pity your Master." He laughed,

Haruo stared nervously with fascination. He could see the girl

He started to move towards her beat body with killing intention written all over his face and posture. His Master leaned against a broken table watching her servant intensely that she didn't notice Haruo move from where he sat.

He forced himself up and jump in the line of fire. There he stood over the girls limp body, his legs shaking furiously, but his eyes burned with determination.

She stared at his back, she knew it was him. It was written all over him.

"Don't hurt her! She's just a kid!" He half begged,

Berserker stopped in his steps, baffled. He cocked his head to the side, a smile forming across his face, an evil smile. He quickly turned around to face his Master.

"Memoria, guess what?"

She looked at him questioningly,

"He's that kid's Master. Should I kill him and take the girl. She could be of some use, heh" He added,

His master thought for a few seconds and look up after she finished processing.

"So what is it?"

"Lets go, they're not worth it." She ended,

He nodded and in an instant they disappeared.

"Haruo, wake up" She gently shook him,

His burred eyes slowly opened, to be met with deep blue ones. He rubbed his head trying to recall what happened. All he remembered was his legs moving on their own jolting in front of the girl then after that, everything blacked out. He sighed.

"Yeah, you okay Rikku? You were hit pretty hard,"

"I'm fine, she helped me out." Rikku pointed to the girl that stood behind her,

It was her.

"Are you my master… Haruo-kun?"

---

"Master, did you sense that?"

"Yeah, it seems more Servants are arriving." He paused,

"Heian, we need to get rid of all the Masters,"

"Yes sir, I'll track them."

He smiled, life was about to get interesting.

------

That's it :P and thanks for all the reviews guys.

Written By. Vivian.

(c) dingi


	5. Chapter 3

**The Angelic Vessel**

-Some search for the Holy Grail for their whole lives and never succeed. The race is on once more, for eternal wonders.-

**Chapter 3**

**Bloody Battlefields**

-It's hard to apologize so why not start over?-

------

"Thank you Haruo, you can put me down now." Rikku insisted,

Haruo had been carrying Rikku back to her apartment, the strange girl followed not to far behind them.

He smiled, "It's okay! I was meant to shout you dinner, guess that didn't work to well. Sorry, another time yeah?"

"Of course, well you should go now. It's getting really late," She waved,

He nodded and walked down the street, turned corners and looped around bends. She never left him, she was always standing behind him.

"Umm, who are you? And why are you following me. Just because you think I'm some Master,"

"My name is Falenor, your servant for the Grail War."

"But- you're so young…- Wait! What?! Grail War? War?!" His brain blew up with confusion.

"I'm about 100+ Years old, I just look young.-" She look at him oddly

His head fell to the side, _'she was 100+ years old?!' _

"Wh-Wha?" He couldn't begin with the questions, to many and he didn't know where to start. He felt a migraine creep in the corners of his head. He continued to walk never the less, walking in a wobbly straight line. Falenor eyed him, wondering, waiting for an order, for something.

He stopped and looked back at her, reaching a hand out towards her. She blinked a few before walking forward towards his hand, she willingly grabbed it.

"I may be confused, but it seems there's no other way out of this. So… I guess, we should start over?" He stuttered,

She simply smiled and looked him deep in the eye.

"My name is Falenor, your servant."

"Haruo, your master."

---

"Damnit! To think that I've been here over 50 times, yet I still get lost." She complained to herself,

Rikku mindlessly took a midnight walk around her neighbourhood, she seemed to have a lot on her mind.

"Father… Why did you-"

"Excuse me, could you please tell me what this street is called?" A rather tall gorgeous woman asked,

"Umm, this is Calabria Street," Rikku answered oddly,

"Thank you," She thanked and started walking away,

Rikku stared at the woman walk away, she somehow felt uncomfortable with her, she seemed off. Thoughtlessly she started to stalk towards her with a question lingering in her head.

"Are you a servant?" She said bluntly,

The woman stared at her blankly. Silence filled the atmosphere. The woman smiled oddly before collapsing to the floor. Rikku looked around quickly before grabbing the slender woman by the arms and taking her far down the dark street.

She felt a slight smirk grow wider on her face, she knew it was only the beginning, she knew that far more adventures came her way. It would affect far more lives than anyone ever expected. She felt a sudden urge to vomit, a sudden sickness that extended though every vessel. Her mind blacked out, yet she still knew her surroundings, it was as if she lost all control.

She tilted her head to the sky for a brief minute as the 'servant' leaned against Rikku.

"Are you happy _father_?" Rikku practically spat,

She was so sidetracked that she didn't feel the stirs and moans escape the servant's lips. But before Rikku could take action, the servant was standing her full length.

"What do you want from me, kid?" She asked, rather politely.

"Are you a master? Are you _my _master?"

It all happened to fast Rikku just stood still, confusion flew from every corner of her blank mind. She felt the hot feeling disappear into thin air, and the sickness evapourate. Her conscious cleared and there she was, standing in front of a servant she nearly kidnapped, no words came to mind.

"I…I…- I'm terribly sorry!" Her personality split, changed and there she fled the scene, running for her dear life.

She hated what was inside, Rikku wanted to control it, she needed to. A family curse, or advantage. She didn't know, she didn't _want _to know. It was all a mystery. It lurked inside of her, her other self. The one named-

"Hayate" She mouthed,

------

Eyz!! I'm not dead. Heh, just a lot of assignments. To many actually, Wellz. This is to all of you's!

-love-

Written By. Vivian

(c) dingi.


	6. Chapter 4

**The Angelic Vessel**

-Some search for the Holy Grail for their whole lives and never succeed. The race is on once more, for eternal wonders.-

**Chapter 4**

**Untold Secrets**

-In a relationship not every should be shared, for some secrets are lethal and cannot be bared.-

------

Tears slid down her face, yet a smirk formed in the corners of her lips. It was unusual and strange, but this is nothing compared to what is to happen. She almost started laughing with sorrowful breathes, it was all to confusing. She was a confused and troubled heart.

---

"Ikari Takashi considered one of the most wealthiest in Japan. At the age of 16 he has already achieved more than any adult has achieved in their whole lives. He has started up a company for business. He is…-" Grinning, he folded up the newspaper and threw it lazily on the glass table.

He stood up from where he sat and started walking around his mansion; every corner was occupied with an expensive artefact and/or artwork. His dull coloured Kimono draped down simply over his masculine body. He suddenly paused in front of a door. He knocked softly.

"Heian, you awake?" His voice, cold.

It was silent for a second before a soft voice replied weakly.

"Ye-.. ah" Her voice breaking, she coughed.

"Are you any better…?" He asked, half concerned.

"Yeah, the wounds though… Will take time to heal. I'm sorry." She apologized from behind the door,

He stopped, paused. He was cold hearted and could care the least, but there was a small soft spot somewhere buried deep in his heart. He simply turned from the door and started walking away.

"Rest up." He said loud enough for her to hear. "We've got work to do," He ended.

She smiled to herself, and fell back into a deep slumber. Resting her battered body.

---

_Last Night_

"Are you a master? Are you _my _master?"

It all happened to fast Rikku just stood still, confusion flew from every corner of her blank mind. She felt the hot feeling disappear into thin air, and the sickness evapourate. Her conscious cleared and there she was, standing in front of a servant she nearly kidnapped, no words came to mind.

"I…I…- I'm terribly sorry!" Her personality split, changed and there she fled the scene, running for her dear life.

Rikku quickly left the scene, that's when Heian entered.

"Oh! Hello, may I help you??" The tall gorgeous woman asked

"Yes, you actually can. Come with me please?" Heian invited, rather evilly.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I don't take offers from strangers. Especially scary ones like you." Her tone became more serious,

"Well then, looks like I have to take you by force!" She roared,

Heian jumped into the air swiftly pulling a few small knives from her back pocket, she rid the wind for a few seconds before piercing her knives straight for the woman's head.

"Oh dear," The woman sighed,

She peacefully danced, dodging the incoming attacks with ease. Her every step was hypnotising, it was a beautiful art. One last knife can crashing down to her but was stopped with ease as 'Saka' caught it between her fingers. She started to play with the small knife, almost as if it were a toy to her.

Heian rested on the floor staring at her opponents movements. She seemed to not take her seriously, she was playing with the knife without paying attention to the servant in which wants to kidnap her.

"What… What's your name?!" Heian asked, standing up from her kneeling position,

"Mmm, Sakane." She smiled,

Heian stopped, _'A valkyrie?!' _

"Kid, you should go home. Its getting late you know, plus. You shouldn't be yielding such weapons, their dangerous." Sakane blurted out playfully,

"Bitch!" Heian yelled,

She jolted towards the not paying attention Valkyrie, all knives were in Heians hand between her fingers looking like a claw. She jumped right before bumping into Sakane and slashed her knives at her with fury; Saka dodged the claws though it managed to cut a loose piece of cloth. Heian scolded herself as she landed on the floor. Sakane on the other hand still looked like she didn't care. This broke Heian's nerves fully. Sakane noticed the large killing intent being emitted by Heian and took it as a threat, finally taking her a bit more seriously she used the knife she stole from Heian as a weapon. She guided it in front of her as she saw Heian race towards her head on. Smiling, Sakane could see that Heian left major openings in which Sakane could strike through, so swiftly she shifted to the side and jumped forwards past Heian and gave her a last smile. Heian closed her eyes, admitting defeat. She fell to the floor with a knife stabbed in her shoulder, blood formed a puddle on the concrete.

Sakane grinned at the sight. "Sorry. Kid," She apologized before walking away from the scene,

Heian kept swearing until her tongue twisted, she scolded herself, despised herself for failing. For being such a..-

"Heian. You, failed." He gave a sad look as he started picking her up, disappointed he was.

"I'm, sorry Master Ikari." She fell unconscious.

---

"Stand! Bow! Sit!" A girl in the front row called out,

Everyone followed her; they stood from their desk and bowed then sat back down. All the students immediately dazed off into their own conversations after doing so. Rikku seemed to ignore the glances coming from a certain boy.

"Oi." Pause, "Oi, Haruo. You alive?" A boy nudged,

"Eh!? Oh, its you. Yeah I'm fine, just… A little tired," He blinked a few times before turning his full attention away from Rikku,

"You've been staring at that girl for some time, you got a thing for her?"

"Nah, just wondering why she's so alone." Haruo replied reluctantly,

"No one hangs out with her, apparently she's 'strange',"

"Strange… eh?" Haruo wondered,

"Lets start class!" The teacher suddenly called from behind her desk, everyone looked at her and there she started to scribble words onto the blackboard with a screech.

Rikku rested her head on her hand and wrote down notes, her body half covered in bandages where bruises surfaced form the explosion. Since that time, Rikku became more distant than usual, she didn't even look at Haruo. He, though tried to confront her a few times but was turned down, he hardly knew what was going on. His servant stayed at his empty apartment, without anyone.

Class passed by quickly with many notes to be written. Haruo seemed to survive through the boring session and as the bell rang he jolted out the door, Rikku just stayed glued to her seat, staring at the carefree people running on the courts.

"Hey Cyril, come here," A voice called form across the field,

"Hey!" Cyril ran towards the boy who called him,

"Kaze man, class was so boring. Can't wait till extra curricular, I've been practicing my Kung Fu. I'm sure I'll beat Ikari today!" He said getting pumped up,

"You wish, I could beat you with my eyes closed!" Kaze joked, pretending to hit him,

"We'll see, lets get going." Cyril called running towards the gym,

"Heh, kids. Can't believe those two are 'Masters' disgraces me." A cold voice chimed, "Are you even sure those two are Masters, Heian?"

"Yeah. Positive."

"Well, I guess I can give em a lesson in class." He smiled, "Hide behind the gym if their servant is to appear."

"Okay."

He started walking off, away from the girl covered in bandages.

"Ikari," He stopped in his tracks, not bothering to look back. But willing to listen to her,

"Be careful,"

He simply nodded.

------

Hey! Sorry, my internet has been down lately and my assignments have been piling up! and the only reason I could update was because I'm sick and at home and unable to concentrate on work. I hope you guys haven't abandoned me yet !!

As you always know, I love you guys to bits. Keep being cool, because, you know…

Written By. Vivian

(c) dingi.


	7. Chapter 5

**The Angelic Vessel**

-Some search for the Holy Grail for their whole lives and never succeed. The race is on once more, for eternal wonders.-

**Chapter 5**

**The Secrets Out**

-A countdown begins. And when it gets to one, the heavens will rip open with beauty.-

------

Rikku allowed the wind to pass through her wounded body. She sat on a brick wall looking into the Gym window from a level higher than the ground where the Gym sat. She swung her legs freely waiting for an event to take place. She felt eager to see this, this something. _That _made her smile.

---

The bell rung with more force than usual travelling from classroom to classroom, bending from corner to corner. The ringing not only travelled the buildings but echoed through the ears of untainted students. With this alarm each boy and girl rushed back to the buildings awaiting for another boring session of class. A particular group consisting of two boys energetically stretched their muscles away in the now filling gym. They hopped on one foot, swapped sides, threw their fists in the air and did many more silly looking routines they thought were called 'stretches'. The teacher though unexpectedly appeared from the PE office situated in the corner of the Gym and gave his class a frightening site. Intimidated by the heavily masculine substitute teacher each and every student fled to the corner furthest from the former army militant.

"Welcome to PE class. Army style," He slurred with enjoyment as he watched the boys and girls flinch. He simply shrugged at the silence and continued the introduction.

"Well, as you may know. I am going to be your PE teacher from now on, your other teacher isn't attending this school anymore." He paused, and started to oddly stared at Cyril, whom hadn't noticed yet.

"So, I was told you guys are learning Fighting Techniques." Silence. "Who wants to come up first?" He smiled,

He glanced at the crowd of students bunched in the corner, but to an observer it was obvious he was staring at particular people. But he mainly kept a close eye on Cyril, which made Cyril feel uncomfortable yet he chose to ignore the chilling pierces of the teacher's eyes.

"How 'bout you boy?" The teacher pointed to a student,

The boy whom was chosen simply shrugged, stood up with ease and walked towards the centre of the gym where the extra padded mat sat. His cool expression remained the same, not even a flinch at the teacher. His slick eyes closed, arms crossed and smile intact.

The teacher nodded in agreement with Ikari, accepting his coolness.

"And…" His eyes skimmed the group until they stopped on a particular shy boy, that's when a smirk appeared. "And you." The teacher pointed at Cyril.

He inwardly swore in his subconscious.

"Uh, er… Te- Sir, do I have to…?" He mumbled,

"Yep! Now get to it, times a wasting!" The teacher lightly pushed Cyril to the centre of the Gym where Ikari stood, waiting. Cyril walked towards the centre with his head down, he felt a sudden sickness sweep over his stomach.

"You gonna cry again?" Ikari joked in a cold tone, knocking Cyril out of his thoughts

Cyril just remained looking down,

"Anytime you're ready," The teacher chimed in, stepping back from the battle mat, sitting on an old wooden stool

It was silent for some time, none of the participants moved, both waiting for their opponent to attack. The teacher though was very intrigued with the tensity building up in the room.

"GO CYRIL! Beat him!!" A cheer from the sidelines echoed from wall to wall breaking the unbearable silence,

"Eh," Cyril turned his head to the side and saw Kaze jumping up and down cheering for him. Cyril smiled, happy knowing his friend was backing him up. That was until he felt a strong blast crash down on his cheek, Cyril could feel his teeth grit and found himself barely capable of standing.

"What th-" Cyril's voice was cut with another blast to the stomach, this one strike caused him to fall to the floor.

Ikari though, stood over Cyril with pride, as if he had won a war against him. Cyril tasted metal, he was bleeding from the nose and mouth yet the teacher simply sat there and watched. Ikari smirked and took a few steps away from the bleeding boy and finally got into a professional fighting stance, one hand behind and the other in front. His eyes filled with killing intent, tainted will power.

"Come get me. Kid," He said in a cold voice, smiling.

Cyril had no choice, he had to at least try and triumph Ikari. He quickly unstuck himself from the floor, wiping a few dripping blood drops he raced towards the fighting champion with everything he had. His fist started to clench with anger and his muscles tightened with force.

"Damnit! Ikari!!" Cyril roared as he was about to clash with Ikari,

He jumped to the side he thought was most weak and threw a punch that never met with Ikari. He kept attacking until his arms were tired of swinging, he threw everything he had to his fists yet all of the 20 punches never even got close to Ikari's flesh.

"You really _do _suck," Ikari yawned,

"Lets end it." Ikari said quickly, not giving any warning to Cyril, he rushing towards the unready Cyril with a fist ready to defeat his opponent once and for all. The teacher slowly got up from his seat waiting for what was to happen next; it looked as if the teacher knew what was going to happen.

Rikku smiled at the sight, the sight of the beginning of a Master blooming. She started counting down from 10.

"9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1, heh. Nice," She chanted, getting up from where she sat and started walking towards the entrance to the gym.

All of the glass surrounding the gym shattered, all the students watching the fight fell to the floor with their hands covering their head, the dull colour of the gym now shone a bright rainbow light. The teacher oddly enough smiled at the sight and started walking out of the gym allowing a full blown fight to commence. Cyril on the other hand was blinded by the view, the colours of unseen colours, the temporary vision of enchanting wings shielding **her**.

Heian gasped from behind the gym and felt growing anger boil in her.

"Bitch," She spat, before rushing to her Masters side.

------

Yeah. Its short this chapter. But this was a good place to end it I thought, because.. the whole cliffhanger thing! Hehe. Hope you like it, oh and I'm updating this because this is gonna be my last update for a while.. say a.. week? Or two? Because, I have a test next week.. two assignments due this week, and I haven't started and here I am writing this.. GRR lol, I gotta stop!!

Ok well, thanks for the reviews. You guys rock. Haha you already know that, you don't need me to tell you, Haha okok!! Ill stop talking now. Grr lol okokok! Buh bye,.


	8. Chapter 6

**The Angelic Vessel**

-Some search for the Holy Grail for their whole lives and never succeed. The race is on once more, for eternal wonders.-

**Chapter 6**

**True Colours**

-She housed an anger that burnt deep in her veins; soaked in brilliant vermilion blood. An anger that could take over, with a drop of the tainted blood spilt from its container.-

------

Heian stood in front of her master, shielding him. She felt rage build up in her body just looking at that woman.

"What are you doing here!?" Heian shouted at her,

She was standing gracefully over Cyril, protecting the small boy. The brilliant coloured wings that was shielding her started to fade, allowing the sunlight to re-enter the crumbling building. The students that were in the gym had all fainted due to the intense energy emitted by each servant.

"Nice to see you again, kid." The woman smiled pleasantly,

"Sakane!" Heian yelled again,

She ignored the furious yells that departed from Heian's mouth and simply turned around to care for her _master_. He wasn't unconscious, but was paralysed by shock. His blank eyes stared at the woman; he felt a sickness utter deep in his stomach.

"Are you okay, master?" She asked in a soft reassuring tone,

He suddenly started to blink uncontrollably, making sure he wasn't dreaming. He suddenly felt his brain pound rapidly causing him to lose his balance, everything started to twist and turn, he felt the world spin like a roller coaster. And in a split second all the pain escaped freely as he fell to the ground; unconscious. Sakane closed her eyes then reopened them to stand in a graceful position facing the young girl.

"Seems there's no avoiding affliction." Sakane gave a dangerous stare,

Ikari stood behind Heian, excited. He took a few steps back.

"Go ahead," He said, allowing his servant to release her anger out.

Heian smirked, "Ready? I'll show you my _true_ colours!"

Sakane readjusted herself into a fighting position and waited for the girl to attack carelessly, but was met with a hard fist jabbed into her cheek. She was extremely confused, it seemed that Heian was remarkably fast. Sakane felt blood trickle from her smiling mouth, she repositioned herself once more and stood ready for another blow.

Heian ran fast towards her opponent and before clashing head on she jumped high into the air and falling as fast as she ran. A knife occupied her hand and locked onto Sakane's neck; she landed swiftly next to the valkery and jolted her knife towards Sakane. But it never met, the metal knife was sliced into two and a strike of scourge followed. Heian willingly took the hit, allowing blood to surface and escape her wound. A sudden burst of energy tore the atmosphere, drowning the room in corrupt fury. Heian was nowhere to be seen, only heard of. Footsteps bounced off every crumbling wall, she was everywhere hitting Sakane with all the rage built up inside. Heian held a blood-covered knife in her hands as she finally stopped her constant afflictions on her opponent.

Sakane stood still, she felt pain all over but no blood escaped yet. It had only been 15 seconds since Heian went berserk, and suddenly blood flew everywhere. Blood escaped from every cut on her body, she felt herself fall to the floor in a defeat. She could barely hear the victorious laughter escape the cursed girls lips, she didn't want to hear them at all. Sakane rested on the floor allowing blood to stream out of her, an annoyed look painted on her face. She didn't want to actually show her true potential.

"Chh,- Looks like I have no choice." Sakane sighed, interrupting the flow of laughter

Heian stared at the valkery, surprised and angered.

Sakane steadily stood up, balancing herself before repositioning herself into a dance-like stance. A weapon started to faze into her hands, slowly revealing a gleaming ebony coloured whip. Blood stopped escaping from her body as her cuts started to heal and with that a smile replaced the almost permanent grin.

"Kids," She broke the silence,

She snapped her whip around as piercing fiery arrows flew from each hit. Caught unexpectedly Heian felt a few arrows stab through her shoulder and sides, she let out a small cry of pain in response. Heian looked up at the now dominant opposition, and somewhat smirked in response.

"You're a Bitch you know?" She practically spat,

"What does that make you?" The valkery retorted, smiling.

She was somewhat silenced, and annoyed with the joking woman. She looked back at her master whom was standing normally, housing a rather disappointed and angered look. She felt herself break inside, she wanted to fulfil her masters wishes, as does every servant.

He just stared at her, with a look of pity.

She hated how he underestimated her, she wanted to be more than just a servant looking like a teen. So she had to resort to _that,_ in order to prove her strength. She reluctantly repositioned herself into a strange yet dangerous looking stance, the atmosphere in response immediately tore in strong killing intent.

Sakane was astonished; the amount of energy this girl housed was surprising.

Ikari grinned, he remembered watching her suffer as she released her _God_ before. The amount of blood she lost was close to death than fatal, he hated how she was easily annoyed. Of course she was strong and he knew that, but the way she put her strength to use was disappointing.

"Heian." He paused, as did she. "Stop it," He ended, in a sad yet still serious tone.

She felt angered, sad and underestimated. But being the servant she was, she immediately stopped the deathly force escape her. The atmosphere fell from gasping for air to peace and serenity. And within those few seconds of grace the two servant and master fled, leaving Sakane with an unconscious Cyril.

"You _are _strong." A voice chimed from across the gym,

A familiar female figure stood at the entrance, smiling oddly. Sakane's head shot from her master to the entrance, staring at the girl in which she encountered from before.

"Rikku's the name, Rikku Valentine."

------

Hi boys and girls! Guess who's back from Vietnam? Of course, ME! Lol. Firstly, I'm sorry! Like, OMFG Sorry.

Secondly, I missed you guys! (and internet)

Thirdly, Review? LOL!

Anywho, as always Love you guys! The best.

Written By. Vivian

(c) dingi.


End file.
